Love Is a Battlefield
Love Is a Battlefield is the 22nd episode of the first season of Green Lantern: The Animated Series. It aired on February 16, 2013. Overview The evil Aya Monitor invades the planet Zamaron, blaming the Star Sapphires for the pain she feels from her heartbreak. The unsuspecting Carol Ferris is summoned to represent Love in a battle against Hate’s champion, Atrocitus of the Red Lantern Corps.Jim Harvey (2013-02-15) Media, Descriptions For New Episodes Of “Green Lantern: The Animated Series,” “Young Justice,” DC Nation, retrieved 2013-02-16. Synopsis On Zamaron, the Star Sapphires warriors engage in a battle against the arrival of the Manhunters, with Ghia'ta joinining the battle. Queen Aga'po later arrives confused as to why the Manhunters are on her planet and engages them in battle. While somewhere else, the Interceptor crew are searching for Aya, even though Kilowog is not convinced that they could find her since she was their navigator. However Hal Jordan and Razer decide they will going to help her, as she helped them in the past. Back on Zamaron, Aya arrives on the planet, demanding an audience with their queen. Aga'po realizes she was the robot serving the Green Lanterns and wonders why she invaded. Aya claims that love is a destructive force, however Aga'po disbelieves that a machine can feel love and that love will always prevail, however Aya objects to it and decides to punish the ones who cultivate love. However Aga'po become infuriated and attacks her, Aya obliterates the energy beam and hits Aga'po. She sustained heavy injury, to which Ghia'ta pleads to take medical attention on her queen, Aya accepts it even though she believes it to be useless, just as love. The Interceptor crew decides to go to Oa and to begin scanning from there, however Kilowog notes that it will take 2 months, though Hal believes otherwise if they use the ultrawarp. Kilowog rejects the offer as they could arrive in the core of a planet, however Razer agrees with the notion of Hal. Ghia'ta tries to convince Aya what love can do, however Aya stays agnostic by it, believing that she never felt love, however she did as she noted that it is Hal, but he loved another. Aya wonders of the pain she received from love to bring peace to the universe, Ghia'ta can't explain as they were taught by her teacher. Aya demands to bring their teacher fowards, but they can't since she was halfway across the universe. Aya orders her to teleport with their teleporter apparatus, however Ghia'ta explains that the teleporter can only reunite two loved beings, however Aya states their aspect of technology is wrong and absorbs the knowledge of the teleporter from Ghia'ta. She charges the teleporter, creating a portal with Carol stepping inside it, arriving on Zamaron. Carol is annoyed, but Ghia'ta aplogizes to her and explains that she was brought there to explain the true meaning of love. Carol pressured by Aya, explains that love is to do your best for the one who you love, as she felt in love with someone. Aya wonders who it was, which she explains that it was Hal, though it could anger her. However she couldn't never hate Hal, concluding that hate is stronger than love. Aya decides to force to make love and hate fight each other. In the Interceptor, the crew finishes the calculations, though Kilowoh is hesitant to use the ultrawarp as it has risks. However despite that, they activate it beginning to enter the ultrawarp stage. On Zamaron, as Carol is confused how love and hate can fight, Aya states that she will summon hate's champion. She activates the teleporter, to which a portal open with Atrocitus coming out of it. He immediately jumps towards Aya, but is stopped in place by her antimatter powers. Aya notifies Atrocitus will be used to represent hate to fight against love's champion Carol Ferris. Ghia'ta offers herself to fight, but Aya rejects it. Atrocitus wonders why he should fight, to which Aya tells him that if he wins he will be set free and will kill Hal Jordan's true lover, to which Atrocitus seems to enjoy. Ghia'ta gives Carol a Star Sapphire Power Ring, which she reluctantly accepts. However in order to make a fair fight, Aya gives Atrocitus his Red Power Ring back. The Interceptor flies through the ultrawarp, as they go out the ultrawarp, they arrive near the atmospehere of a star. However they saved themselves by flying out into a safe distance. As the Kilowog is infuriated, despite being close by Oa, he decides he won't do it anymore. On Zamaron, Atrocitus stand ready against Carol, though latter begs Aya to call the fight off, however Aya proceeds to watch them fight. The two begin to fight. Through the fight, Aya proceeds to dodge or run away from Atrocitus' attacks. She remembers that her ring can unite her with her love of her life, to which the ring opens a portal inside the Interceptor. Hal notices it that Carol is fightin Atrocitus and immediately steps inside the portal, leaving Razer and Kilowog behind. As Atrocitus charges to Carol, Hal steps out of the powerful and punches Atrocitus away. Hal and Carol are glad to see each other. While in the Interceptor, Razer and Kilowog recollects what happened, and they decide to use the ultrawarp to travel to Zamaron. Back on Zamaron, as Hal and Atrocitus duke it out with eacher, with Atrocitus overpowering him, however he is in a clutch when Carol joins the battle. During the fight, Atrocitus eventually knocks Hal and Carol out and begins to finish Hal off. However as he charges his attack, Ghia'ta jumps between the path of the attack, heavily injuring Ghia'ta. Hal gets enraged and knocks Atrocitus to the ground, with Carol knocking him out by plunging a large rock on it. Hal flies back to Ghia'ta and helds her in his arms as he tells her that she shouldn't have, to which Ghia'ta responds that there is no greater priviledge than to protect her great love. Queen Aga'po states to Aya that is what is great love, she is brought towards Ghia'ta and notes Ghia'ta's death was not in vain, as she proved that love is superior. However Aya claims that love is not superior, but Carol responds that she won as love's champion, to which Aya objects to it seeing as Atrocitus lost and that his failure is inacceptable. Aya removes his ring and teleports him back to his cell. Hal begs to Aya to help her, however Aya ignores them and decides to rid of every emotional being in the universe and replace them with emotionless Manhunters. As Hal objects to it, Aya settles herself into the corpse of the Anti-Monitor, as Hal and Carol begin to attack Aya, she neutralizes both of them. Before she can finish them off, she is distracted by the arrival of Razer. She changes her mind in eradicating life with a single planet at a time and is going to devise a plan to get rid of all emotion in unison. She leaves the planet along with her Manhunters. Carol, Aga'po and the crew are mourning for Ghia'ta's death. Aga'po wonders what Carol will do with her ring, to which she decides to keep it. Aga'po is honored and opens the portal, Carol kisses on Hal's cheek and bids him farewell. Hal watches with a gracious expression as Carol steps inside the portal. Cast For full credits click here. Appearing in "Love Is a Battlefield" Characters *Hal Jordan *Kilowog *Razer Villains: *Aya *Manhunters *Atrocitus Other characters: *Star Sapphires **Aga'po **Ghia'ta **Carol Ferris Locations *Zamaron *Oa *Tuscon Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Red Lantern Power Ring *Star Sapphire Power Ring Vehicles * Interceptor Quotes *'Manhunter:' No man escapes the Manhunters. *'Aga'po:' I am no man. I am Aga'po, Queen of the Zamarons! ---- *'Carol Ferris:' Oh, so, no pressure then. ---- *'Kilowog:' Jordan, look at this map. There are fifteen near misses in the Anders Nebula alone. No human brain can react fast enough to get through that alive. *'Hal Jordan:' Flying is mostly instinct. There's no brain involved. (Kilowog stares) You know what I mean. ---- *'Carol Ferris:' Wait. This is nuts! I can't fight an alien warlord. Are those serrated teeth?!? ---- * Ghia'ta: Here. The Star Sapphire Ring you returned before. *'Carol Ferris:' Right. Because if I'm gonna be battling to the death, I should at least be well-accessorized. ---- *'Hal Jordan:' The Star Sapphire Ring doesn't late you drag just anyone across the universe. *'Carol Ferris:' It was either you or my high school prom date, and he's an accountant in Tuscon. ---- *'Hal Jordan:' Ghia'ta, you shouldn't have. *'Ghia'ta:' There is no greater privilege than to perform a deed born of pure love and no greater honor that it should be my last. Production notes Series continuity *The Star Sapphires appear again after "...In Love and War" and "Homecoming". Trivia *Queen Aga'po's response to the Manhunter's claim that "No man escapes the Manhunters" could be a reference to Eowyn's line in Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. Goofs Namings and translations Background Reception References Category:A to Z Category:Season one episodes Category:Real world